The threshing section of a grain combine comprises a threshing rotor which rotates inside of a rotating threshing cage. The threshing cage has a perforated screen through which grain escapes from the threshing cage. The perforations must be properly sized for the grain being harvested in order to maximize the efficiency of the threshing process. Hence, some grains require screens with larger perforations while other grains require screens with smaller perforations. One type of prior art threshing cage and rotor, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,948, are readily removable as an assembly.
Rotor cages without readily removable panels create several other problems. The cage may limit access to the threshing rotor within the threshing cage. In addition, the screen perforations will occasionally become clogged or plugged with crop material. A cage without readily removable panels is more difficult to work with and unplug. Finally, even if only a small portion of the screen is damaged, the entire cage must be repaired or replaced.